


conquered

by fluffy_miracle (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Bitter, Captive Castiel, Captive Gabriel, Dean Abdicates, Defeat, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Historical Fantasy, Hurt, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Gabriel, Hurt/Comfort, King Sam, M/M, Prince Dean, Rape, Rape Recovery, Sam and Dean are not abusers, Sexual Abuse, Slow Burn, Spoils of War, Victory, Violence, War, Winchester - Freeform, novak - Freeform, perceptions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fluffy_miracle
Summary: A conclusion of a war is always bloody and always bitter. There is always a victor and there is always a loser. For example, Sam is crowned king by the end of the final battle, Dean goes free of the crown, and the defeated princes became lower than whores.Sam and Dean step in and protect the princes the only way they can under their father's current law: they claim them as their own. Castiel and Gabriel are as free as they can be, but they can never be free of the assumption of their roles concerning the king and his brother.However in a world that dictates only hate, there is something more between the pairs, friendship and maybe something more as they create a better world together.(Mostly Sabriel, but some Destiel).





	1. enemies

In a world plagued by war and greed, there were two kingdoms that fought for dominance of the land. One was the Kingdom of Novak: a grand kingdom where war was an artform. The other kingdom was smaller, wilder: the Kingdom of Winchester. War was a necessity there. Their princes were raised like soldiers where the princes of Novak perfected an art they had been been born into. However, when it came down to it, the battle went to those who were raised under the iron fist of war, the ones who died if they did not win. And those princes who practiced an art of war, not out of necessity but tradition, lost.

King Samuel of Winchester was crowned right after the last battle, in the thick of blood and lost, victory and sweat. His father had died just moments before, struck down by the crown prince of Novak who was now a captive of the conquering land. The war crown of Winchester was transferred to Sam’s head now; a much more elaborate crowning awaiting him back at home.

“See, Sammy?” King Samuel’s older brother, Dean, clapped him on the back. “That crown looks so much better on you than it would have ever looked on me.”

“Thanks, Dean.” Sam turned to hug his brother. “The selfish part of me wishes the crown was on you.”

“Nah.” Dean shook his head. “I’m too much of a soldier to be a king. You, on the other hand, you’re smart. You’ve been a scholar and a soldier.”

“You’re smart too.”

“Of course I am, Sammy!” Dean laughed. “I didn’t let them crown me king!”

“Very funny.” Sam’s mouth tightened. The crown felt heavy, but maybe, with this war all but won, there would finally be peace. “What kingdom do you want me to marry you off to?” A shadow flitted across Dean’s face. He lay a hand on Sam’s shoulder and that felt heavier than the crown.

“Dad never should have made you marry that creep.”

“Well, they’re both dead now.” And countless others, all because Sam’s former husband had overstepped his bounds. Sam had stabbed him in self-defense and run for home, a broken treaty and a five-year war on his heels. “Do we have his brothers in royal custody?”

“Not yet, but we will.”

“We need to find them before the soldiers do.” Sam stepped away, heading back in the direction of the battlefield. “We will gather our dead and find our captives.” The Novak army had surrendered, and under King John’s leadership, that meant the Winchester army had a right to the spoils: people and riches alike. Sam needed to find the Novak princes before they were subjected to the very thing that had befallen him when he had been married to their brother.

Sam and Dean went in opposite directions, dispatching soldiers as they went. The springtime mud had been thick in the battle and was thick still, making it hard to identify their fallen friends and allies from their enemies. This war had been fought over Sam’s honor. John had wanted to send him back, but Novak wouldn’t hear of it with a dead son now buried with his fore fathers. Novak wanted Sam’s blood, and while John almost let them have it, Dean and the soldiers they had been raised and trained with, said no.

Dean wouldn’t let Sam blame himself. Their father never should have forced Sam into a marriage with a man who would force Sam over and over again to do things he never wanted a part of. Sam blamed himself anyway. His father was dead. His former husband was dead. His friends, his childhood friends, countless soldiers were dead. He had experienced kindness in his home in Novak, just not from the one man he needed it from for the marriage to work. Sam planned to never marry again. Marriage was a cage: designed to trap and torture. He would never force others to marry either.

Sam also wouldn’t allow others to be forced into intercourse either.

“Stop!” Sam had to refrain from pulling out his sword as he approached the group of soldiers that were obviously assaulting the smaller man on the ground. Every part of Sam wanted to scream at them, maybe smack them with his sword for good measure, but these were his men doing what his father had decreed by law. He couldn’t punish them until he changed the law. “Nathanael!” Sam panted. “Please stop this.”

“Your majesty!” The captain of his guard stuffed his cock back in his pants, stood up, and bowed. “I apologize, I didn’t know you wanted this one.” Sam spared the man on the ground a glance. He was on his belly in the mud, covered in mud. There had obvously been a fight.

“Is this what happens when royalty surrenders?” The man spat out at Sam in Enochian. “You have your soldiers take your revenge?!”

“He’s been screaming all day, won’t speak a lick of English.”

“That’s the former crown prince of Novak.” Sam recognized him now, that proud look despite the humble position. Sam wanted to choke on his own words, but he had no other choice. “This one belongs to me.”

“Fair enough.” Nathanael shrugged. “I didn’t recognize him being any different from the rest of these fools.”

“I appreciate you giving him up to me. You’ll be well rewarded.”

“Eh, I had enough time with him. He’s a wildcat. Hopefully, we tired him out a little for you.”

“I was kind of hoping for a challenge.” Sam replied cooly. His skin was crawling, but he needed to remain calm. He needed to keep up appearances of being a strong king. The people didn’t know what had happened to Sam in Novak. They didn’t need to know. Winchester had won the war: Sam’s secrets could stay buried. “Have him cleaned up and then delivered to my tent.”

“Yes, your majesty.”

Sam stayed away from his tent for the rest of the day, hoping to give the captive prince some rest. He was also completely avoiding the situation that would unfold as soon as he entered the tent, but the conquered prince was safest in Sam’s tent. No one would touch him anymore with Sam’s claim on him.

For the rest of the day and a good part of the evening, Sam walked the battlefield with his men, looking for survivors, identifying the dead, before the birds got to them all. The dead were burned and the wounded were taken to the healers where Sam helped out the best he could with the healing skills he had been working on ever since he was a kid. The man who had raised Sam more than his own father ever had said that Sam would make good healer. He had given Sam opportunity to pursue that until John found out, declaring it beneath a soldier prince.

Dawn was a few hours away when Sam finally returned to his tent. A hot bath was already drawn up, steaming in the middle of his tent. Sam sighed at the welcoming sight of the steaming water, excited to be clean from the grime coating his body. It had been a long day; it had been a long war. People were already crediting him with being the one to turn the tide. That felt good, but not good enough to make up for the fact he caused the whole damn thing.

Stripping quickly, Sam dropped his dirty clothes in a pile and stepped towards the water. He glanced around the room and faltered, realizing that he wasn’t alone. It was much easier recognize Prince Gabriel now that he was clean. Sam stepped over to the bed and undid the binds holding Gabriel’s arms up. He rubbed the marks left behind before pulling up the blankets, covering the conquered prince’s bare body. He would have to call a healer in the morning to tend to Gabriel. The prince’s body showed the injury of battle and also the things that had happened after. He was clean and that was good for now. Sam was more worried about internal injuries, but Gabriel and the healers skilled enough to tend to those injuries were all asleep. Sam had been around long enough to know that sleep healed what healers couldn’t.

Sam turned and left the captured prince sleep, unaware of the sleepy eyes that had opened as soon as he approached the bed. Sleep might heal, but it didn’t render Gabriel unaware to the dangers around him in this camp.

Sam sighed contentedly as he sank into the warm tub of water, washing up quickly so he could soak. He passed out from exhaustion a few minutes later, his war crown slipping from his head. Prince Gabriel sat up slowly in the bed, wincing as he did. He scanned the room, eyes falling on the sleeping king. An exquisite knife was on the desk, close enough that Gabriel was sure he could reach it before the king of Winchester ever got to it, especially if the king caught pneumonia while he slept. With a bitter smile, Prince Gabriel, a prince without a country, a man without a home, a family, or a friend, let himself fall back to sleep. 

Unlike Novak, he would not allow himself to be defeated so easily.


	2. bitter beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bold text is Enochian.

Sam woke up with a start. He was freezing cold, shivering to his core, as he realized he had fallen asleep in his bath the night before. He scanned the room, making sure he hadn’t accidentally left weapons in reach of the captive prince in his bed only to realize Gabriel was grinning down on him, fingering a sharp knife.  
  
**“Is this some kind of test?”** Gabriel asked, waving the knife around. **“I can’t kill you, not now. I have no way of escape. I can’t drag you out with me and I can’t run away from the middle of the camp.”** Sam felt a little ashamed at how delighted he was to hear Enochian spoken. He had taught himself, back in Bobby’s library, but he was nowhere as fluent as Gabriel. It was breathtaking to hear how the language flowed when it was spoken properly. He was so delighted, in fact, he forgot to be dismayed that his enemy was standing over him with a knife. All Sam wanted to do was apologize for how Gabriel had been treated. He had never intended for that to happen. He had fought so it wouldn't happen. He had just been too late.  
  
**“I’m sorry.”** Sam blurted out in halted Enochian. **“I’m sorry I didn’t find you in time to protect you from my soldiers.”**  
  
**“Don’t sweat it.”** Gabriel sneered. **“It’s good to know where your honor truly lies. You let your men and women rape captives while crying foul when it happens to your royal ass.”** His Enochian was no less beautiful, but his words were no less cutting. Sam flinched.  
  
**“It’s not my law. My father--”**  
  
“I’m not sorry.” Gabriel interrupted, holding his head high. He looked so much like a crown prince, acted like one, despite the injuries littering his body and the blanket clutched around him, preserving his modesty. Sam had almost forgotten that this was the man who had cut his father down. If the soldiers had known, well, Sam might not have found Gabriel in one piece.

“He got what he deserved.” Sam replied cooly in English, remembering that Gabriel was his enemy. He would not show weakness to Gabriel who had already seen him at his weakest. Sam had been a young man back then. He was not that weakling anymore. **“I am king now. And you belong to me.”** Sam asserted his claim, just to see that rage bubble up to the surface. Novaks were nothing but proud, just like their age-long enemies, the Winchesters. "Men!" Sam called for the two guards that were always outside his tent.  
  
"Whoa, hey." Benny, a hulking yet gentle giant of a man, grabbed Gabriel, easing the knife out of his grip with ease. He scooped up the prince like he was't fighting him tooth and nail. "Where do you want him, my king?"  
  
"Bring him to Pamela. Have her attend to him, externally and internally." Benny nodded, carrying the kicking and screaming prince over his shoulder like he was nothing but a sack of potatoes. Sam frowned, getting out of the freezing water now that the threat was gone. He wrapped himself in blankets, shivering. Gabriel had always been plump back in Novak, but from what he had seen today and yesterday, Gabriel was thin now, too thin. Sam couldn't worry about that now.  
  
"I'll send a bedwarmer in." Crowley took in Sam's appearance with a critical eye. "It would be a shame if we lost two kings in two days."  
  
"Thanks, Crowley." Sam collapsed on to his bed. Crowley was right. He couldn't get sick. Crowley returned with a naked young man who looked two-thirds afraid and one-third dazed.   
  
"Here's one of the new ones. He's a pretty one." Sam opened his mouth to protest, but Crowley shook his head,  shoving the young man towards Sam's bed. "You don't have to fuck him, my king. He's just got to get you warm." Sam closed his mouth. He was too tired and too cold to argue. The young man got into bed with Sam, slipping under the covers. The other's skin was warm compared to Sam's, who huddled in closer. "His name is Castiel. He's one of the Novaks, so I'll take the daggers out of the tent." Crowley smirked. "He's also drugged, so he should be compliant."   
  
"Castiel." Sam murmured as Crowley left. Somewhat unfocused blue eyes zeroed in on Sam's face. **"My name is Sam. I'm not going to hurt you. I just need to sleep and to be warm, okay?"** The young man nodded, pulling the blankets up, pressing up against Sam's naked skin even more. He was a good bedwarmer, Sam had to admit. He just hated the idea of people having to occupy a bed because it was considered their job. Sam thought that maybe he'd change that law too as he drifted off to sleep, his nose pressed against the proud slope of Castiel's neck. Hopefully, the young captive would find some rest in Sam's bed too.  
  


“Hey, Sammy.” Sam groaned into hot skin as Dean dropped his weight on top of his lungs. “Who is this?” Dean’s tone became playful as he noticed the bedwarmer in Sam’s bed.   
  
“His name is Castiel. He’s so I don’t get pneumonia.”   
  
“Pity.” Dean breathed, almost sounding like he was in awe. “He’s beautiful.”

 

“Dean, you know how I feel about the practice of bedwarming.”   
  
“But just imagine coming home to someone like that every night.”   
  
“He’s male.”   
  
“And I’m not blind.”   
  
“He’s at least six years younger than you.”   
  
“He looks to be of age if Crowley put him to work.”

“Dean, just stop. If you want him so bad, claim him, but you are not allowed to force him in any way.” Dean gave Sam a look that conveyed that he knew Sam was using all his kingly rights in that command. Dean knew why Sam was being like this, but that didn't mean he wanted to talk about it. He settled for teasing Sam instead.

“Oh, what, just like you did?”   
  
“I asked first.”

“Sometimes, Sam…” Dean trailed off. “You’re ridiculous.” Dean leaned over further, running a hand over the dark hair on Castiel’s head. His fingers traced the sharp line of Castiel’s cheek, smoothing over pale skin like Castiel was something precious. “He’s one of the princes.” Dean noticed, tugging at the pendent that Sam had failed to notice. “He must be the youngest one. We know about Michael, Gabriel, and the other one, “ Sam’s former husband was left unnamed,” but a Castiel was never mentioned.”   
  
“We have Gabriel.” Sam reminded his brother who had finally gotten off him. He rolled over and sat up, leaving a sleeping Castiel safe in his shadow. Dean strode over by the bath and bent down, picking up the crown from where it fell last night, placing it carefully on the desk. "Michael's dead."   
  
“I’ll have to ask him then.” Dean stole a glance at Castiel. 

“He’s a person, Dean.” Sam reminded his brother, his lips in a tight line. Castiel wasn’t something to devour.    
  
“Gods, Sam, don’t you think I know that?!” Dean exploded. “I’m not Lucifer!” Sam flinched hard at the sound his deceased husband’s name. “I know better than to take something that isn’t being offered!”   


“I didn’t say you were like him.” Neither Sam or Dean commented on the fact that the younger of the two brothers was shaking.   
  
“It’s in the way you look at me sometimes.” Dean whispered. “It makes me so tired, like I haven’t proved myself to you enough. Yes, I’m a prince, and yes, I was the crown prince, but I actually know what no means. Just because I have a reputation as a lover does not make me a rapist!”  
  
“I know that!” Sam yelled. Castiel was awake now. He didn’t move though, keeping his eyes close so that the arguing brothers wouldn’t know he was conscious. “It’s just, Lu-Lucifer looked at me the way you look at Castiel once. I- I don’t want that to happen to you two.”  
  
“Sam, it won’t.” Dean dropped to his knees next to his brother’s bed. “I would never do something like that.”  
  
“I know.” Sam whispered. He was starting to feel teary. Something he hadn’t felt in a long time. Sam got up from the bed and dressed quickly. Castiel sat up quickly as the bed emptied. He glanced around the room, feeling outnumbered and frightened.  
  
“You’re safe.” Dean soothed, reaching out to hold Castiel’s hand. Castiel snatched his hand back and looked to Sam for translation. Sam rolled his eyes.  
  
**“He says you’re safe.”** Sam hesitated and then added. “ **He’d kill me if he knew I was saying this, but he likes you. He’ll protect you.”**

 **"Who is he?"** Castiel asked hesitantly, scrutinizing Dean with those vivid blue eyes that were somewhat unnerving.  
  
**"He's my brother."**  
  
**"And you're Sam, the king?"** Castiel glanced at the crown resting nearby. **"You were married to Lucifer."** His eyes grew wide and his eyes darted around the tent, looking for a place to hide or to escape from.  
  
**"You're safe."** Sam reiterated.  **"I will not let you be punished for your brother's crimes."**  
  
**"It's a little late for that."** Castiel gave Sam a sad smile.  **"But thanks."**  



	3. hard tellings

Sam almost didn’t recognize Gabriel by the time the conquered prince was returned to him, he was so subdued. He glared at Sam as he was shoved back into the king. They were packing up to return back to Winchester; Sam would send a regent along shortly with some troops to ensure a smooth transition for Novak to become apart of Winchester.

“Come along.” Sam resisted the urge to speak Enochian to his captive. They weren’t in his tent anymore. Maybe he could have Gabriel tutor him in private when they returned to the capital, but in the meantime, Sam to be the strong leader his nation needed. Sam grabbed Gabriel’s wrist and escorted him to where Sam’s horse was waiting. He was strong. He’d carry Sam and Gabriel home without a problem. 

Sam picked Gabriel up and put him on the horse; it was a show of strength that unnerved Gabriel if the paleness of his skin was anything to go by.

“My king!” Pamela, Sam’s best healer, pushed her way through the crowd. “My king.”

“Yes?” Sam turned, keeping his hand on Gabriel’s knee.

“You better not have caused those injuries.” She cast a meaningful glance Gabriel’s way. “I gave him medicine for the pain, but I won’t treat him if this is going to be a common occurrence. I treated those wounds on you. I won’t keep treating mistreatment. Not if I can help.” Sam shifted, turning to face her.

“I did not cause that! I sent him to you because I know you’re the best.” Sam glared at her, not that it fazed her in the slightest. “I didn’t find him in time to keep him away from the soldiers.”

“Oh.” She put her hands on her hips. “He doesn’t act like it, but he’ll need a friend at the capital. You know how it can be, especially for someone of his status.”

“He’s a prince.”

“Not anymore.” She shook her head. “He’s just your whore now, at least that’s how he’ll appear. He’ll be safe, but he’ll be lonely.”

“Like you said, he’ll be safe.” Sam let go of Gabriel to come close to Pamela. “He killed John, Pam. He’s lucky to be alive.”

“Keep that to yourself.” Pamela frowned, pursing her lips. “I like him, Sam.”

“I can tell.” Sam snorted. He strode back to his horse, pulling himself up behind Gabriel. He didn’t soften his presence despite how he wanted to after his conversation with Pam. He waved farewell and clicked his tongue at his horse. The army slowly trickled out, some ahead, some behind. They were all happy to be going home, back to their families, their husbands, their wives, their children, their parents. It had been a long, hard five years. The lists of the dead were just as long. Some families would be missing someone, just like the royal family would be missing John.

Gabriel stiffened as he felt the bulk of Sam pressing against his back. Sam’s arms went around him like he was a damsel in distress or worse. Gabriel knew he was much worse off than that. He craned his neck around when he spotted Castiel in the crowd they were riding by. The greeting on his lips died when he heard the men’s jeers as he rode past. Castiel was pulled from the crowd by a man Gabriel recognized as King Samuel’s brother, Dean. His heart sank. The Winchesters had gotten Cassie. No doubt they knew of his lineage. No doubt they would use that against Gabriel. Well, Gabriel could handle it. He much rather they fuck with him than hurt his baby brother.

By the time they stopped for the night, Gabriel was wound. Sam could practically feel the nervous energy radiating off him. He could understand why-- Gabriel had slept most of the journey. It was a great way to ignore Sam and make his life more difficult in the process. Sam sighed, his arms felt numb after a day of supporting his new companion.

They were back within the borders of Winchester, but they still had a couple days before they got to the capital. They were staying at a loyal lord’s castle, Lord Rufus. He was an odd one, never married, never wanted an heir. He adopted a teenaged orphan as he grew older, but his relationship to her was never parental. He was a mentor and nothing else. Lady Billie was an intimidating woman. Sam thought Lord Rufus had chosen well. She was a strong leader, something that was needed in this part of the world.

“Where are we?” Gabriel grumbled as Sam jostled him as he dismounted. Sam’s armor had been poking him the whole damn day. Sam stayed silent, helping Gabriel down. The Novak prince’s were shaky as he tried to keep up with Sam who had that iron grip in his wrist again. Sam didn’t let go of Gabriel until they were in Sam’s rooms.

“Stay in here.” Sam ordered. “You’ll be safe in here.” Gabriel scoffed, eyeing Sam as he rubbed his wrist. Sam frowned down at him before leaving the room he had set aside for Gabriel. Seeing how he’d be stuck with the shorter man for some time, Sam needed to get some space away from him right now. Also, he needed to sleep. The five hours total he had gotten the night before was not enough. He slept soundly, not even stirring when Gabriel did exactly the opposite as he had been told.

Not intimidated by the raucous cheers of the men below, Gabriel crept downstairs. If Sam got angry with him, he’d just tell him he was hungry. He was hungry. He was always hungry. Slipping past the hall filled with soldiers ranking high enough to enter Lord Rufus’ castles, Gabriel scurried into the kitchen where he accidentally startled a servant who ran away as soon as he entered the room. Lord Rufus was a generous host indeed, Gabriel thought, as he helped himself to the mounds of food waiting to be served. There was stew, and vegetables, ale, and oh, thank the gods, there was bread, tons of it! Gabriel grabbed a loaf, ripping into it without manners or hesitation.

“Why, hello, little mouse.” Gabriel whirled around to find himself trapped by the Lady of the Castle, Lady Billie, herself. “My friend was frightened, I came to check in on things.”

“I was just hungry.” Gabriel replied after he swallowed his first bite, quickly tearing off another piece in case this lady tried to take it from him.

“The men are all being served in the hall.” She narrowed her eyes. “Why didn’t you wait with the rest of them? I hope you weren’t after my servant’s virtue.”

“As if.” Gabriel snorted. “Seriously, I’m just hungry.”

“And your accent…” Gabriel paled. His English was good, but it wasn’t good enough to be without his Novak accent.

“Thanks so much for your hospitality.” He grabbed another loaf of bread and headed towards the door.

“Hold it.” Two guards stepped up, blocking Gabriel’s way. “What is a prince of Novak doing in my castle, hmm?” She stepped forward. “What are you doing here?”

“I was hungry.” Gabriel shrugged. “Heard there was a party.”

“Funny.” She smirked. “I’m Billie.”

“Gabriel.”

“So what are you doing here, Gabriel?” She smirked, watching him carefully.

“I lost a war.” Gabriel straightened his spine. 

“You’re a captive.” Gabriel bristled, baring his teeth ever so slightly. “Oh.” She smiled. “You belong to someone now. You’ve been conquered in more ways than one.”

“No, I have not!” Gabriel snapped.

“So if I call in your friends, they won’t strip you naked and bend you over, pass you around when they’re done with you?” Gabriel clenched his fists.

“They can’t.”

“So you’re Sam’s.”

“I belong to no one!”

“Keep telling yourself that. Just because he isn’t taking, doesn’t mean he doesn’t own the hell out of you.”

“No, I don’t.” Billie and Gabriel’s heads both snapped to the door. The guards had parted to reveal a tired-looking king.

“King Samuel.” Billie nodded her head, a half-attempted bow. “Your companion is hungry.”

“I think you owe him an apology.” Sam folded his arms. “I don’t own him.”

“So you don’t fuck him, you don’t own him. What do you do with him, my king? Are you protecting him?” She smiled. “Does that mean the rumors about what his brother,” she pointed to Gabriel, “did to you are true? You know if I was you, I’d fuck him all the more for that. Make him bloody scream like I screamed.”

“Enough.” Sam interrupted her. “I want our lands to heal, and they won’t heal like that.”

“I was raped by Novak dogs like him.” Billie spat. “Healing won’t come. We’ve hurt them and they’ve hurt us. This won’t end until we are all dead.”

“I can’t accept that.” Sam responded. “Gabriel, go back to your room.” Gabriel nodded, grabbing another loaf of bread, going ahead of Sam. Gabriel didn’t know whether to be impressed or annoyed by Sam. He resented the king’s apparent need to rescue and protect him. He was grateful to not be trapped in a room with Billie anymore. Her words rattled him. He had accused Sam of having no honor, but he knew that his country was just as guilty as Winchester. Winchester had won this round, and while Gabriel planned on Novak winning the next one, for the first time he wondered just what the cost was.


	4. a changing

Sam followed Gabriel back to his room after requesting some more food be sent up. Sam was not ready to partake in the reveling in the hall. He knew he should make an appearance, but he sent Dean in his place. He was going to eat and then go back to sleep. It probably made him a bad king. And it didn’t help that every time something happened with one of the Novaks, he got a splitting headache.

Sam didn’t even want to dwell on what BIllie had said. He knew there was a bad blood between the nations, but he wanted to get beyond it. He didn’t want to be a king who hated another country beyond reason and logic. He had seen enough of that growing up. Sam found that he was craving peace in a world all too eager to tear each other apart. With Gabriel and Castiel, he had a chance to try something else, try something new.

Of course, Sam was an idealist, a strategist, and an optimist. Sometimes he forgot that other people did not feel the same way. Gabriel, for example, did not feel the same way. He was waiting for Sam, his bread piled on the bed behind him.

“What is wrong with you?!” Gabriel snapped as he crossed his arms across his chest.

“I see you’re giving up on the ‘I only speak Enochian.’” Sam crossed his arms in turn. He leaned against the doorway. “Now why are you angry with me? You’re the one who keeps getting cornered.”

“I didn’t ask to be conquered or captured.” Gabriel glowered up at Sam. “I don’t need you rescuing me!”

“You’d rather I leave you with Billie?” Sam raised an eyebrow. “She seems like the type to get revenge.”

“I’m not yours to save.”

“I don’t actually think you’re mine, Gabriel.” Sam sighed. He stepped in the room and shut it behind him. Gabriel glanced at the door closing, swallowing hard. Actions weren’t exactly lining up with words. He backed up as Sam stepped forward. “I know I said; I was frustrated and I wanted to piss you off.”

“Oh yea, nothing like claiming another person to put them in their place.” Gabriel mocked. “You got what you wanted. I’m pissed, your fucking majesty.”

“Well, I would know from experience.” Sam snarked back.

“And we’re all paying for it.” Gabriel’s lip curled up. He stalked forward, stepping right in front of Sam. “I’m not afraid of you.”

“I don’t want you to be.”

“Is that a threat?” Gabriel’s hands were on Sam’s belt, a sudden movement that made Sam back up. Gabriel grinned, sharp teeth, burning eyes as he fingered the knife he had just stolen. “I think that I don’t care to be alive in a world where you’re in control.”

“Gabe…”

“I won’t kill myself, Sam. Not unless I’m taking you with me.” Gabriel lunged. Sam grabbed his arm, stopping the point of the knife from piercing his tunic. He threw Gabriel back, the smaller man falling back against the bed and falling down on to the floor. Gabriel’s grin was still in place as he picked himself up and wiped his hair back from his face. There was blood on his lip from where he had bitten himself. Sam found himself awestruck to see a Novak prince unhinged, in his battle glory. His father had been one of the best swordsmen of the land and he lost to this wild prince in front of him.

“You want to fight?” Sam shrugged off his cloak and pulled out another knife. “I’ll let you have a fair chance at taking me off the board.”

“You do not own me!” Gabriel feinted before pouncing at Sam’s undefended side. Sam moved just in time as the knife flashed through the air. “You do not get to say what I do or don’t do!”

“So is this an assassination attempt?” Sam had to laugh. Gabriel was weak. He had been a strong, spoiled prince when Sam first met him. Now he was weak from malnutrition and exhaustion. Gabriel snarled, slashing quickly. He was still fast, fast enough that Sam felt the bite of metal. “Agh.” Sam checked his arm. Blood seeped through the cut skin, soaking the fabric. It was shallow. Gabriel got in another hit, this one on Sam’s chest. That one stung. Sam kicked back, bringing his knife down hard. Gabriel howled in pain as the knife cut deep into his shoulder. Sam grabbed the knife from Gabriel and tossed it across the room. Sam forced Gabriel down on to the floor, pinning him down. His tunic had ridden up, exposing pale thighs to Sam's eyes.

“What are you going to do to me?” Gabriel whispered. Sam finally realized that this bravado and fury was covering up something much deeper as he looked into Gabriel’s golden eyes. Gabriel was afraid of him. Or at least what he might do.

“We tried things your way.” Sam yanked the knife out. Gabriel whimpered at the second wave of pain. “Now we’re going to try them my way. I just want peace.” Gabriel scoffed, but cowered back as Sam towered over him as he stood back up. The knock at the door had Sam smiling. “Food is here. We’ll eat together and we’ll be civil.”

“What about my shoulder?” Gabriel asked as Sam let the servant carrying the food up in.

“Leave it.” Sam shrugged. “Let it serve as a reminder.”

“It will scar.” The servant ducked out and Sam shut and locked the door again. Let the others think he was busy with his Novak companion. He was, just not in the way they were thinking.

“As will this.” Sam gestured to his chest. “Fighting doesn’t solve things for long. Peace only lasts when one side is too weak to fight. I don’t want that for Winchester and I don’t want that for Novak.”

“Your men destroyed my land.” Gabriel said after a moment of silence, contemplating what Sam had just said. “They cut us off from food; they burned our crops. When other nations tried to send aid, they captured the supply lines and used them for themselves instead.” Gabriel yanked up the loose tunic he was wearing, revealing all that was underneath. His ribs, his hips, they were all pronounced against pale skin. Sam made a mental note to get him more clothes, especially undergarments since those were glaringly not present.

“I will rebuild.” Back to saving their world from war, yes, as Gabriel lowered his tunic back down.

“We are your enemies.” Gabriel sat up, a perplexed look on his face.

“We don’t have to stay that way.” Gabriel cocked his head to one side, his forehead furrowed as he considered Sam for a moment. He reached up and put his hand over the wound, sticky blood sealing to his fingers.

“You’re crazy, you know that?” He said with something close to a smile.

“Yea.” Sam smiled back.

“I’ll try it. I’ll eat with you, but if it’s horrible, I’m going to go back to trying to kill you.”

“Understood.” Sam offered his hand. Gabriel shook his head.

“I’m not a damsel, Sam. On that note, they would probably resent you for trying to do everything for them too.”

“Noted.” Sam went and retrieved a clean rag, tossing it to Gabriel. “For your shoulder.”

“Don’t get soft on me, your majesty.” Gabriel initially didn’t mean any double entendre, but he did after he saw how the new king blushed. Interesting.

“All right, let’s eat.” Sam brushed past the awkward moment. He didn’t want to dwell on that. He would never use Gabriel for… that.

The evening wasn’t awful. They were both holding back and trying all at the same time. It was weird to try to be civil with someone who you had been fighting for five long years (and the past two days). Sam had asked for a lot of food and Gabriel was very excited to taste it all. He maybe drank too much ale, but Sam kept smiling when he would talk. It annoyed Gabriel, but intrigued him all at the same time. And Sam kept blushing if Gabriel talked dirty, not even about the two of them, but anything sexual. Gabriel stored that information away for later. Maybe he could just embarrass Sam to death. But as the evening faded into morning, Gabriel had to admit, because he was drunk enough, that he was having fun. And when Sam tended to his shoulder wound himself, Gabriel said so.

Sam was buzzed, feeling good, but he felt better hearing that his crazy plan just might work. If he could win over a Novak to try to peaceful, just maybe he had a chance of convincing their nations. “You were one of the only people I liked when I was in Novak.” He ended up confessing as he stitched Gabriel up. Gabriel was sipping another glass of ale as he started in on a loaf of bread. He was something of a lightweight, this Novak, but as Sam had been finding out, if food was scarce in the days of war, ale had been even scarcer. Something that Gabriel had missed dearly.

“You were just in Novak, l-like a day-ee ago.” Gabriel giggled.

“No, before.” Sam jerked his head, referring to the past.

“Ah, you were, you were a gg-ood kid.” Gabriel hiccuped. “You didn’t deserve getting fucked up like that.”

“Did you help me get out?”

“I can’t answer that. Not eveeeen drunk, kiddo.” Gabriel laughed. “I can tell you this.” He pushed Sam back, off the bed, onto his knees on the floor. “Woulda kept you down there if you had been m-married off to me.” Sam was speechless. “Those lips.” Gabriel sat up, looking down at him with bleary eyes. “Woulda treated you good.”

Sam would blame the ale in his system later, but for now, he focused on the man in front of him. They were the same. In that moment, it didn’t matter who was from there. They were the same. They had both suffered and endured. And well, Sam thought Gabriel deserved a good thing every now and then. He moved in slowly. Gabriel was already naked, his tunic bundled up in his lap. He had taken it off so Sam could stitch him up.

Sam pulled the tunic away, revealing all of Gabriel. He didn’t touch him other than to lower his face down, taking Gabriel’s semi-hard cock into his mouth. He sucked on the tip, causing Gabriel to gasp. Hands were in Sam’s hair, pulling him in closer, pulling him down harder. Sam had practice at this though. He could handle it. He took all of Gabriel down his throat, working him to a quick release.

After, Sam dressed Gabriel and got him into bed. Gabriel was pretty out of it, falling asleep quickly, still floating on the waves of pleasure. Sam couldn’t sleep until he drank himself drunk. He couldn’t tell if he crossed a line or not. Gabriel didn’t say no. But did Gabriel know that he could tell Sam no? Gabriel had been drunk. Had he even been capable? A couple glasses later, Sam passed out on the floor, not trusting himself to walk himself back to his own room.


	5. bumps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Gabriel was willing with Sam that first, weird night they weren't at each other's throats, but he's definitely NOT in a place to be having sexual anything with anyone.
> 
> And he finally realizes that and being the stubborn, lovable person he is, he disregards it.

Gabriel woke up with a pounding headache. Oh, he remembered wistfully of the days he could hold his ale. He sat up, blinking at the harsh sunlight that streamed in the windows. He swung his feet over the bed, landing on something firm and warm. Looking down, Gabriel found Sam curled up on himself, sound asleep. He looked younger when he was asleep. He looked like the young man Gabriel had first met back in Novak..

Oh. Shit. Gabriel vaguely remembered saying something about that. Sam had been striking despite the fear, anger, and sorrow that consistently played out on his face when he arrived. It had been obvious Sam had been forced into this marriage, and instead of taking time to woo the young prince, Lucifer had gotten angry with him for not wanting him in the first place. Technically, Gabriel didn’t blame Sam for killing his brother, not that he could ever say that out loud in his father’s court. Lucifer had made Sam’s life hell from day one.

Gabriel’s eyes lit up when he spotted the leftover food lying out on the table across the room. There was a pitcher of water still too! He eased over Sam and hurried to the table. He grabbed some of the bread and moaned happily as he took a big bite. Back when Novak was doing well, he ate elaborate meals every meal. Gabriel remembered the parties he would throw, by morning there would still be people in his bed to eat breakfast with. Learning to go without had been a hard lesson, not one he was willing to repeat.

“You know breakfast is coming, right?” Gabriel whirled around to see Sam was awake, still lying on the floor. “What time is it?” Sam groaned as he rubbed his eyes. His neck and back were sore from the hard floor. He stretched before he pulled himself up to a sitting position. 

“The sun is barely up.” Gabriel glanced out the window. “What happened last night?” Gabriel needed to know what embarrassing things had come out of his mouth last night. He knew he had said something to Sam, something inappropriate if he knew himself at all. Something had happened if the look on Sam’s face was anything to go by. The king opened his mouth, then closed it quickly, looking very ashamed. “What?” Gabriel crossed his arms.

“Ah, well…” Sam scratched the back of his neck.

“What did I say?” Gabriel groaned. “This is why I shouldn’t drink.”

“Well, you did say something about what you would have done if I had been married off to you instead of Lucifer.” Sam’s face was bright red. “And um, well, I did something.”

“Well, you didn’t fuck me. I would still be feeling that.” Gabriel raised his eyebrows. He had no doubts that Sam was a very fulfilling partner. Gabriel just didn’t want a partner. Thank the gods, he hadn’t done that, even though he was starting to think it was something sexual. Sam wouldn’t get that flustered over a kiss, right? Well, this was Sam he was thinking about. Gabriel realized what Sam was getting at though when he saw that the king’s attention kept dropping just below his waist like he was acquainted with what was beneath Gabriel’s tunic.

“No, I didn’t. And you didn’t say no, but--”

“Sam, if you fucking blew me, you have my permission for the rest of my life to do that.” Gabriel laughed, feeling oddly pleased with himself. He had a good idea of what he said if Sam felt so inclined to put his mouth on Gabriel’s cock. Damn. He wished he could remember how that was. “Did I like it?” He asked, grinning openly.

“You didn’t last long.” Sam managed to smirk up at him. 

“I’d have more staying power now that I’m mostly sober.” Gabriel winked. 

“We have to eat breakfast and then head out.” Sam stood up, brushing off his clothes. Gabriel tried to ignore the sting of rejection, but fuck that! He hadn’t gotten any in a long time, and now he couldn’t remember it. That sucked. “I- I might test that theory later though. Probably back at the capitol.” Gabriel perked up a little at that.

“You better. I want to know if you’re actually any good.” He thought of something and then laughed. “I’m glad we tried this whole not being mortal enemies thing. I didn’t realize it meant I’d get some blow.” 

“Shut up.”

“Wait, you’re not planning on winning everyone over this way, are you?”

“Gabriel, seriously, shut up.”

“Now, now, your majesty, I’m sure you weren’t this mouthy last night. Oh wait, you were.”

“That’s it.” Sam shook his head and unlocked the door. “I’ll send some food to your room. I’m going to freshen up and change.”

“Pity.” Gabriel grumbled. He felt strangely relieved that Sam was leaving. Maybe it was too soon.

It was definitely too soon when he saw Nathanael again.

“You look tired, your majesty. And we did not see you last night.” Nathanael bowed before Sam. They were by Sam’s horse, Gabriel was getting up on his own. At least Sam had stopped trying to do everything for him. “He’s keeping you busy, eh?”

“His company has been quite entertaining.” Gabriel rubbed his shoulder. He wasn’t strong. He couldn’t protect himself. And this man was eager for another taste. He didn’t say so, but Gabriel could see it in his eyes that he would help himself if he ever came across Gabriel in a dark corner. Sam ignored him, dismissing him more in action than actual word. Nathanael spared an extra glance at Gabriel as Sam mounted his horse. He settled in behind Gabriel, wrapping an arm around Gabriel that spoke of ownership, but also protection. Gabriel didn’t complain. His hands wrapped around Sam’s arm; Sam squeezing him ever so slightly. “Let’s move out!” Sam ordered.

Gabriel closed his eyes, leaning back against Sam, as the horse began to rock him back and forth. He pretended for a moment that he was going back in time, back to Novak in its glory. Plush couches, feasts with tables overflowing with food, men and ladies at his beck and call. Never feeling frightened. Always feeling in control.

The next few days went without much trouble. Gabriel learned quickly to stay close to Sam while they were on the road. Not that it was much of a burden to be around the king of Winchester and well, Novak too. Sam was a good king. Gabriel could tell already. He had already sent wagons of supplies to the still starving people Gabriel was leaving behind.

“We’re here.” Sam guided Gabriel off the horse after he had dismounted. Gabriel’s legs still shook after each day of riding as if his body wanted every damn soldier to know how weak he was. He was getting stronger under Sam’s care, but still. And there was an irrational fear that had grown with each day… each step towards the capitol.

Gabriel didn’t want to have any kind of sex with anyone, but he felt like he owed Sam that much, had even flirted and asked for it. He couldn’t just disregard Sam after Sam kept him from the soldiers. Castiel had not been so lucky, even though Sam had stepped in there too. Gabriel would do anything to keep Cassie safe, even if the thought of what he had to do made his skin crawl and his stomach heave.

“Why aren’t you eating?” Sam had him cornered a few days later.

“You haven’t even been at most meals!” Gabriel tried to call his bluff. “I’ve been eating.” And he hadn’t been starving himself, he had been cleansing himself, getting himself ready for Sam. He had been using oil to stretch himself-- he didn’t want to get caught unaware, get torn up again. The oil felt slippery against his skin as he squirmed away from Sam.

“Ellen has been keeping an eye on you for me.” Ellen. That name filled Gabriel with an odd mixture of fear and relief. Ellen had protected him from Nathanael the other day. She had chased him off with a cast iron pan. Gabriel could have kissed her for that. “Ellen says that you only drink at meals.” Ellen had also said that Gabriel was looking for Sam, but Sam didn’t bring that up. Gabriel had been skittish ever since they had gotten to the capitol, so Sam gave him space. Sam had a lot of responsibilities as the new king to keep himself occupied. His coronation was this upcoming holy day and he felt more ready to head back onto the battlefield than to enter that temple. “Why haven’t you been eating? You need to keep your strength up.” 

Gabriel pulled his robes around his body a little tighter. Sam had dressed him well, giving him the protection of layers. But he’d have to shed those layers to show Sam how thankful he was.

“How is Castiel?” Gabriel asked.

“How did you hear about Castiel?” Sam looked sick. “Look, Gabe, I didn’t-- I couldn’t let them do those things to him, and then they challenged me, and he said it was okay even though it wasn’t…” Sam trailed off. “I’m sorry.” He said softly when he saw the tears in Gabriel’s eyes.

“You were supposed to fuck me! Not him!” Gabriel wiped his eyes roughly and slapped his hands against Sam’s chest.

“I wasn’t supposed to fuck either one of you! Dean and I swore that we’d protect you two and from what I heard from Ellen and what I’ve done myself, we’re doing a shitty job.”

“I’d say.” Gabriel hiccuped. He folded his arms across his chest. 

“Is that why you haven’t been eating?”

“What?”

“Because you’re afraid one of us is going to just take you in some dark room?”

“Did you take care of him? Cassie, I mean?” Gabriel asked. “Did he enjoy it?” Sam nodded, hanging his head. Gabriel ground his teeth, pacing the floor. “Does this mean Dean will come for me? We all saw how he looked at Cassie.”

“I don’t think he’d do that.”

“Just for future references, if they want a show, come get me. I’d rather you two fuck me than him.”

“Gabe…”

“He’s my baby brother, Sam. I’ve got to protect him.” Gabriel sighed. “That’s why I haven’t been eating. I didn’t want to unclean for when you required me. And I wanted to thank you.” He stepped out of his robe, letting it fall to the floor. His fingers went up to unlace his tunic, but Sam fled the room, a look of horror on his face.

It looked like there was one more thing Gabriel couldn’t do properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO
> 
> Note that this story is not labeled as Sastiel (Sam/Castiel) at all. Sam and Castiel aren't together, aren't going to be together. there are just some misunderstandings and some lying happening. ANd it's all gonna come out in one big mess that these dears get to sort through. 
> 
> Anyway, just wanted to clear any confusion up about that.
> 
> Also, comments give me life and I would love to talk about this fic w you.


	6. small hopes

"Gabriel, wake up!" 

"Ellen?" Gabriel sat up in bed. "What's wrong?" He glanced out the window to see that the sun hadn't risen. "Ellen, the roosters haven't even crowed yet!"

"It's the king's coronation day." Ellen reminded Gabriel as if the castle had been talking about anything else the past week. The whole world of Winchester had been a crazy upheaval of preparations and grieving. Former King John’s funeral had been held two days before. Gabriel had hung in the shadows, watching, waiting for Sam to reveal him and for the masses to take him and kill him in the city streets.

Okay, Gabriel had way too much time on his hands and it wasn’t helping his psyche at all.

"Yea, I know. He invited me." And Gabriel wasn’t planning on going. He know he agreed to try to not be enemies with Sam, but Sam felt less and less like a friend the more Gabriel thought about it. It just didn’t make sense. Why was Sam trying to befriend him and Castiel? What did Winchester have to gain from their friendship? Nothing. And so Gabriel didn’t understand it. So he avoided the king, which wasn’t hard to do, but still Sam kept popping up now and then, all friendly-like.

"He didn't tell you?" Ellen asked. Gabriel shrugged.

"Tell me what?"

"He appointed you to advisor. You sit at the king's table now instead of hiding in the shadows. I'm here so you look your best." Fuck. Why the fuck would Sam make him an advisor? That was a real position that required Gabriel to spend real time around the man that made no fucking sense to him whatsoever.

"And you need that much time to do it?" Gabriel settled for snarking at Ellen because even though she was terrifying, she was also becoming very dependable.

"Well I wouldn't have needed so much time with you if you had taken better care of yourself this past week."

"Ouch. Geez, Ellen, I've been through a lot." Gabriel protested. He wasn't about to explain his mindset to Ellen about how he worried about being attacked and assaulted again, almost constantly. Being in the public eye didn't seem like it'd help with that, but he'd do it for Sam. He wanted to know what the king’s game was. He had to have one.

"You were a prince." Ellen reminded him like he had forgotten. "You'll have to act like one again. He looks out for you." Gabriel knew that. He didn't understand it. Sam wasn't being nice to him to use him, that much was clear. Gabriel just didn't know what Sam wanted from him.

"These are nice." Gabriel had been thoroughly scrubbed and dried. Now he was getting dressed in clothes he had never seen before: fine fabrics that royalty should wear, not him. There was even jewelry to match, with real metals and gems. Gabriel felt a little spoiled, but he also felt like everyone really would think he was Sam’s whore now. Nope, not him, that was Cassie’s detail, thank the gods.

Gabriel admired himself in the mirror, a thick, light green robe covering him from neck to toes, gold and the tiniest hint of pink stitching. If he squinted, the embroidery looked like flowers from Novak. The colors were certainly more from Novak than Winchester. Winchester went with dark, practical tones while Novak had always celebrated color and beauty. It was a thoughtful gift. Gabriel could appreciate the personal touches even if they made him homesick for a better time in his homeland. Maybe Sam would let him visit from time to time once the new regent was set up. Not that Gabriel's father would appreciate or even accept such a regent.

"An advisor answers to the king, but very few others." Ellen informed him. "You're above Nathanael now, although I'll keep a pan still handy. You're almost an equal with Prince Dean."

"Great." Gabriel said glumly. He rather liked the shadows he had been hiding in. He hadn't had to see Sam since he found out that Sam and Castiel were apparently having fun. A busy king was very easy to dodge.

Ellen gave him a look, but Gabriel ignored her. He didn't need her approval over everything little thing he did. He was allowed to feel betrayed. Sam wasn't supposed to touch either one of them. And Castiel... well, he was certainly safe, but for how long. Occupying a king's bed was dangerous work: it normally didn't last long. Gabriel was frustrated more than anything, frustrated with himself that he had dared to trust Sam. Now that Sam and Cassie were fucking, that had to be proof right? Proof that Sam was after more than he was telling.

There was a soft knock at the door before Castiel let himself in.

"Brother." Gabriel managed, a little surprised at himself that he was not feeling delighted to see his brother who he worried about night and day.

"Gabriel." Castiel wrung his hands. "I need to tell you something."

"Don't bother." Gabriel turned back to the mirror as Ellen gave him suggestions for his shoulder-length hair. He really should just cut it, but he liked the war-worn refugee look. "Sam already told me about the two of you doing the horizontal tango."

"I'll get the barber." Ellen sighed when all her suggestions were ignored. "We'll clean you up one way or another." Castiel waited for her to leave before he blurted out the truth.

"I didn't sleep with Sam!"

"Castiel, it’s fine." Gabriel pushed his brother towards the door. “We’ll talk later. I have to get ready for today. Whom you sleep with is none of my business.” Castiel opened his mouth, but Gabriel shook his head as Ellen came back in. “I’ll see you after the coronation.” Gabriel said, nodding towards the door. Castiel left.

Gabriel turned his attention back to Ellen who introduced him to the barber. It didn’t take long for Gabriel to be in a chair, covered in a cloth, getting a trim while his hair was still wet.

“Hey, Gabriel.” Sam jogged to catch up with the smaller man he had been trying to connect with the past couple days. Being a new king was busy work; Sam barely had time to sleep.

“Oh, brother-in-law.” Gabriel turned and gave him a tight smile. “I don’t know where Castiel is so don’t bother asking me.”

“Castiel is with Dean.” Sam informed Gabriel who sighed heavily. 

“Great. He’s fucking Dean too now.”

“Gabriel…”

“I don’t want to talk about it. What did you want?”

“I’m not fucking Castiel.” Well, what the royal fuck was going on? Did they all think he was jealous or something? Gabriel just wanted to know who the fuck to trust in this place.

“He told me.”

“Then why are you angry with me?” Sam sounded genuinely confused which irritated Gabriel all the more.

“Why am I angry?” Gabriel snorted.

“I didn’t want to accuse you of being jealous.” Oh gods.

“I was not jealous!” Gabriel snarled. “I don’t like being lied to, especially the one person I was hoping to trust.” Sam was silent at that, blinking at the implications. “I can’t make a mistake with who I trust, not here, not with my life and Castiel’s life on the line. I know what I did. I know you have every right to kill me. I don’t know why you haven’t other than the bullshit you told me about trying to be friends.”

“It wasn’t bullshit. I meant it.”

“I’m not ready to believe anything that comes out of your mouth.” Sam sighed, but refrained from arguing farther. Gabriel had a good point. He shouldn’t have panicked. He should have told the truth. A good king was not supposed to lie or panic.

“Did Ellen tell you about today?”

“Yea.” Gabriel waved his hands in the air, gesturing to his fancy robes. Sam smiled. It was good to see Gabriel looking like the royalty he was again.

“You look nice.”

“Thanks.”

“I like your haircut.”

“Thanks.” Gabriel replied in the same, unimpressed tone.

“Gabriel, what’s going?” Sam reached out and caught Gabriel’s elbow, stopping him from walking away. “Why are you angry with me?”

“You’re going to be late for your own coronation.” Gabriel gave a weak attempt to get free, but Sam didn’t release his arm like Gabriel had thought he would.

“It is my coronation.” Gabriel sighed. “Please, Gabe.” Sam entreated him. “I told you, I want to make this work between our countries and I meant it.”

“Did you really sleep with Castiel?” Gabriel asked, deflecting. 

“My answer has to be yes until after the coronation.” Sam replied. “It’s to keep you both safe.”

“I don’t like being lied to.” Gabriel tried to tug free again. “That wasn’t a lie or a deflection and Sam seemed to sense the truth in it.

“I’m sorry.” Dammit, the king actually looked like he meant it to. He released Gabriel’s arm just as Gabriel sighed. Maybe Sam wasn’t the villain Gabriel was afraid he would be. Maybe he didn’t have to decide that just yet. It had been a stressful week for them all.

“One more chance.” He turned his face, frowning, so he didn’t have to Sam smile.

“Thanks, Gabe.” Gabe. Gabriel turned to peek up at Sam who looked like he was deciding on whether or not to give him a hug. The horror. It was the nickname that kept popping up that had Gabriel curious of how much Sam remembered of his time in Novak before. Sam decided for, and pulled Gabriel in for a quick, awkward hug that Gabriel would never admit to liking. So what if he was touchy-feely with people that he could maybe trust. In a place like this it would be exploited and used against him, so he just closed his eyes and made a happy sound in the back of his throat, hoping Sam didn’t notice.

“Now go to your coronation.” Gabriel pulled away, straightening up, clearing his throat.

“Escort me?” Sam offered his arm. “I might get lost.”

“Only for the sake of the kingdom.” Gabriel tried to suppress his smile as he tugged Sam towards the proper hallway, but Sam saw and smiled anyway. Gabriel's heart hurt with hope as they walked outside into the warm sun towards the temple holding the coronation ceremony. Maybe they could be friends. Maybe there could be peace. Maybe war would finally leave their lands for good. Maybe he could be happy even though he wasn't free.


End file.
